Caught by the Juudaime
by KawairashiiShinigami
Summary: It appears that Gokudera has an on-desk sex fetish, which comes to be a pleasurable surprise to Yamamoto, as they make love in the Vongola's conference room. The only thing that isn't so great in that supposedly perfect scene, is Tsuna walking in on them.


**Title:** Caught by the Decimo

**Rating:** M for the sexual themes

**Anime:**

Kateikyōshi Hittoman Ribōn!

(also known as) _Katekyō Hitman Reborn! _

_(or) Reborn!_

**Characters:**

Yamamoto Takeshi

Gokudera Hayato

Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Pairing: **8059

**Author's Note:** I promised my friend a story and so there it is. I have a pretty important test tomorrow and instead of studying I wrote this fanfiction, but hey, not everyday I have the luck to actually _finish_ the story x3

**Summary: **It appears that Gokudera has an on-desk sex fetish, which comes to be a pleasurable surprise to Yamamoto, as they make love in the Vongola's conference room. The only thing that is out of place in that supposedly perfect scene, is Tsuna walking in on them.

**Declaimer: **I do **not** own KHR... Although I wish I did D:  


**Warning! It's a yaoi fanfiction, which means fictitious story written by a fan about boy and boy relationship. If you don't like it, don't read it. Let's make the world better without any haters! o3o **

_Enjoy!_

A trail of small, butterfly kisses tickled the Italian's pale skin, as he moved in a slow, nearly lazy-looking motion, granting his lover more access to his burning flesh. A loud moan escaped from the Gokudera Hayato's lips, echo of the sound bouncing from the walls like a rubber ball. The noise was quickly followed by a chocked down chuckle, made by the bomber's attacker who had pulled away from his pray, in order to face him properly.

"What?", Gokudera asked, pushing himself up on his elbows, so that he could look at the man in front of him "Why have you stopped?"

A husky laugh sounded once more, as the raven haired man looked straight into the green eyes of the Storm Guardian.

"I just thought that you were feeling it a hell lot better in the Vongola conference room, than you usually do in our apartment", Yamamoto Takeshi grinned at his lover, starting to undo his dress-shirt's buttons, slowly and cautiously, as if they were made out of diamonds or rubies.

"Sh... Shut up!", a violent blush spilled over Gokudera's cheeks, staining also his neck and the tips of his ears. There was no use in denying it, since Hayato noticed the difference in his body's reactions as well. Was it because of the cherry wood of the carefully polished table they were laying on? Or the wide windows, opening on the view of the beautiful beach, easily seen from the fifth floor of the Vongola's brand new headquarters? He didn't know, and quite honestly, he did not care about it at this time. "Would you just hurry up, instead of babbling some nonsense?"

Yamamoto smiled at his boyfriend's desperate attempt to safe the little of his honor that was left. Fulfilling Gokudera's request, he leaned closer to his lover, pressing a soft kiss on his lips. Hayato, on the other hand, wasn't in the mood for gentleness, which made him grab the swordsman's shirt and pull him closer in a deeper kiss. Honestly, the man had to have a lot of nerves, trying to play a delicate soul at the time like this...

Once again, a deep laugh rang down the brunette's throat, but this time the Italian decided to ignore it. He simply lead their kiss on, trying to dominate at it as much as he could. Not long after he actually succeed at the action, he felt something was wrong. Yes, something was _terribly_ wrong.

"Takeshi!", an annoyed growl pierced the air, as Gokudera glared at his partner.

"Hmm?", the said male raised an eyebrow, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You're not doing anything", the younger one of the two noted, kicking off the pair of his brand shoes. The raven haired man, titled his head to the side, imitating a confused puppy "You're not doing _anything_", the bomber repeated, putting more pressure on the last word. For a second, he wondered if Yamamoto was doing it on purpose, driving him crazy and slowing down to the point where he stopped moving nearly completely. Both of the Rain Guardian's hands were placed on the table at the either side of Hayato's head, supporting the rest of his body from falling at the smallest male. He wasn't doing anything. He wasn't _touching _Gokudera, nor _licking_ or _pleasuring_ him in any other way.

Why?

The Storm Guardian's knee bent, traveling up his boyfriend's body and then finally stopping, so that his toes could easily rub against the other's crotch. The belt of the man's pants was already unbuckled, which made Gokudera's plan a hell of lot easier.

"Don't you want me, Takeshi?", he asked, putting his big toe in the loop of Yamamoto's belt, pulling his pants down slowly. If the talk didn't work to make him move, maybe a simple seduction will.

The said man opened his mouth to answer, but the only thing that came from between his lips, was a small noise of pleasure, made as Gokudera put a slight pressure with his foot on the bump of his underpants. The green eyed man couldn't let him talk, afraid to entrust the ability of making the next step to the Rain Guardian. Besides, the question was rhetorical anyways, the older man should know it.

"Don't you want...", Hayato slid his hands inside his already open, red shirt, pulling it apart even wider. The tips of his fingers brushed over the pale flesh, supposedly accidentally taking more time to touch his right nipple "...this?"

Bang, that was it. Yamamoto smirked in victory. That was exactly the thing he was waiting for. Without Hayato even realizing it, he led him to his trap, making the smaller male show his perfectly hidden side. And what made his triumph feel even better, was the fact that he didn't do _anything_, just like Gokudera had said.

His hand moved from the table in a quick motion, traveling to his lover's hand. Gokudera, visibly pleased with himself for making the other Guardian finally move, didn't struggle, as Yamamoto placed his palm on the cherry wood, tangling their fingers together. Yamamoto lowered his head, his nose almost brushing the green eyed mafioso's chest.

"If you want me to touch you that bad...", his breath tickled Gokudera as he spoke, making the bomber shiver. He slipped the tip of his tongue out of his mouth, tracing an invisible pattern on the pale flesh, down the exposed chest. When he finally reached the previously touched nipple, he stopped, looking up, as if asking for the permission. Hayato's heated gaze was enough to make his heart skip a beat, and immediately forget about any courtesy that he would use at any other time. He had his lover waiting for him long enough, it was time to strip himself off of his tricks. He didn't even realized that he never got to finish his sentence.

He took the pinkish bud into his mouth, sucking lightly and curling his tongue around it from time to time. Gokudera's moan made him remembered how uncomfortable he really felt, still wearing his briefs.

"Ta... Takeshi...", he could feel Hayato press against him, with his underwear still on, as well. It was just too cruel to both of them to make them suffer even a second longer. He released the hard nipple with a loud slurp, his free hand moving already down the pale, but muscled body. He let go of his lover's palm, making it easier to take remaining pieces of clothing off. He first threw Gokudera's briefs to the side, then took care of pulling down his own underpants, while Hayato spread his legs wide, holding his knees in the air.

"Hurry up, Takeshi...", he pleaded, his voice like a whine. Yamamoto didn't said anything, reaching to his suit jacket, which laid next to them on the table, and pulling out a miniature bottle of lotion "You've got to be kidding me", Gokudera snorted, impressed with himself for being able to laugh at a time like this. But wasn't that just ridiculous? Was this man taking lube everywhere with him? What about the battlefield? Wouldn't that be convenient, if they wanted to have a victory sex.

The raven haired man remained silent, pouring the clear gel onto his fingers with an incredibly serious look on his face. He caressed the Storm Guardian's rosy entrance, before inserting two fingers in at once. Gokudera flinched, hating the feeling of sudden intrusion. It wasn't long, before third finger joines.

Hayato wanted to yell at his lover, scream his lungs out, just to make him hurry up. He felt something warm dripping onto his stomach and as he looked down, he realized that it was Yamamoto's precum. Apparently, he wasn't the only one at his limit.

Unable to wait even a second longer, the brunette positioned himself at his partner's entrance, lifting his hips up a bit. He would usually look at the Italian and ask an necessary "ready?" before entering, but today he couldn't waist even a second. He heard Gokudera choke a scream, as he entered him rather fast, his chest heaving up and down in a steady motion.

"Move, Takeshi", Gokudera ordered when Yamamoto's cock was buried inside of him completely. The swordsman obeyed, pulling back and then thrusting into his lover's body eagerly, feeling his boyfriend's fingernails dig into his back. He leaned closely to the other, pressing a sloppy kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Hayato", he whispered, now panting heavily.

"I lo... God, Takeshi... Hit that spot again!", Gokudera wrapped his arms around the raven's neck "Yes, yes, right there!", his loud moans filled the air. Yamamoto finally found a perfect pace, thrusting into his beloved Hayato and hitting his prostate with perfect strength and timing. The only thing he needed at that time, was the sound of bed sheets, moving under them with their every motion. Apparently, he liked having sex with Hayato at their apartment slightly more that this, but he just simply couldn't complain, being so close to the climax so fast.

"Ta... Takeshi~!"

Neither of them felt like listening to anything but their own screams, moans and pants was necessary at that very time, which made it impossible for them to hear the closing-by footsteps. Only when the metallic clatter of opening doors sounded in the room, they froze.

"Is everything okay? I heard the noise and...", Sawada Tsunayoshi stopped in the middle of the sentence, standing open-mouthed in the doorway. He would have never thought that by stepping into the conference room for the second time that day, he would meet a sight of Gokudera – his ankles locked around Yamamoto's waist and skin sprinkled with little drops of sweat, as if he had just taken a shower – and Yamamoto – still buried deep inside his lover, with his pants pulled down to his feet and an open shirt, ghosting over the Storm Guardian's exposed body.

"Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto?", Tsuna's huge, chocolate-brown eyes filled with confusion, as he furrowed his eyebrows. He was always pretty slow with comprehending the situation, but this time, even Gokudera had to admit that his beloved Juudaime was pretty... dumb...

"Oh, sorry, wrong room", the Vongola heir waved his hands nervously, realization finally hitting him in the face with the full force. He turned around, trying to hide the violent blush on his cheeks, before quickly exiting the room and slamming the door behind him.

The two lovers, still frozen in place, stared at the closed door with horror painted on their faces. After years of waiting, Yamamoto finally broke the silence.

"I think I forgot to lock the door..."

**Yup, yup, yup! I have to say that I kinda-sorta like this one owo It's not what I was expecting from myself, but still...**

**It was actually pretty hard to write, since it's actually my first lemon (can you tell? ^___^') but, somehow, I finished it! **

**I would love you guys to review... please?  
_K.S._**


End file.
